


天涯不孤行

by lecielazure



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure
Summary: Jackal在彩虹小队中，宛如一只孤独的豺狼。而另一位被称做公鹿的加拿大男人想打破这份孤寂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Day 6 participation for the event [Siege the Day](https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/186577185073/siege-the-day). I'm happy to participate in the event although my writing skill in my native language (Mandarin) is not even a bit better than English. lmao. I even don't know what the hell I've written and I can't even manage to finish it on time because it becomes longer than my expectation. Therefore, I can't help but make it the first chapter, and I promise that I will update it later (will finish it in about 3 chapters, I think).
> 
> 这是参与外语写作活动[Siege the Day](https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/186577185073/siege-the-day)的作品，我很高兴能参与这活动，虽然我自认中文写作的功力并不算很到家（至少没比英文好多少），而且实际上我根本来不及写完这作品，只好先发出第一个部分了......希望可以在三章内完成它（爆笑）

在这个周六晚上，基地一如往常，结束一日训练及工作的干员们有些回房休息（或是像Mute那种工作狂，会继续在他的房间写程序），有些则会聚在交谊厅活动。像是Rook会抱着他的棋盘找可以切磋的对象，而FBI干员们则将Castle从他在洛杉矶市警局任职时期的「电影周末」这习惯也带到了赫里福德来。

大部分干员都认为在忙碌的一周过后看一场电影消遣是个很好的主意，至于看的电影，一般都是几位干员各提名一部电影，然后从中随机抽一个。当然不可能合全部人的胃口，但至少这方法足够公平。

之前他们抽到了Glaz推荐的《俄罗斯方舟》(Russian Ark)。艺术家的电影审美也是超于常人的，他显然很欣赏这部片一镜到底，宛如水墨画卷一口气展开一般的气派临场感，然而其他人都不太能理解到这部片的伟大之处，即使有了英文字幕，大部分干员们还是看不懂。尤其Thermite期间不断向Ash耳语表示，他只是想看很多爆炸特效的爽片抒解一下压力，这种「艺术片」他真欣赏不来。

经历过上星期的高端艺术片洗礼，这次抽到的似乎又太低龄向。当这次负责抽「签」的Sledge在一盒碟片中抽到了一片，睁开眼而看到《寻梦环游记》(Coco)封面的刹那，他与Thermite面面相觑，不发一语。

「动画片？这到底是谁放进去的？」Thermite身旁的Ash皱眉，疑惑的问道。

「我呀，」坐在一旁沙发上的Bandit笑孜孜的举起了手，周围长满黄色胡渣的嘴大大咧着，「Elias跟Monika七岁的大女儿可爱死这部片了，而我当然也很喜欢！」

Bandit作为Blitz跟IQ的子女的教父，有时会帮这对忙碌的夫妻顾小孩，已经是队友们之间公开的秘密。不过这群队友们还真没想到他真的会将这儿童向的动画电影放进这群成年军人们的电影之夜片单里。

「Dom，你都看这种电影吗？」Blackbeard迳自坐在德国人旁边，带点嘻笑语气的问着。

「迪士尼的片基本上我全部都会看。」

「我以前以为你都喜欢类似《速度与激情》或《终极杀阵》那种动作戏。」

「那种打打杀杀的，咱们平日都见得够多了。」Bandit大笑，「既然要看片，还是多看点这类讲求真善美的东西才好，对不对。」

「那成人片呢？」Thermite插嘴。

「也不看。又没比干真的女人爽。」Bandit向附近的Ash故意抛了个媚眼。

「Dominic,你欠揍吗？」原本只是平静看着众人谈话的Sledge突然被激怒，扑了过来，并作势要打他。然而Bandit继续嘻笑，丝毫不将比他高大许多的苏格兰男人的威吓当一回事。

「原来你内心是个长不大的老顽童。」Blackbeard看着这滑稽的场景，也跟着笑了起来。

「我会把这当作赞美的。」Bandit从仍然忿忿不平的Sledge手中接过了影碟，并插入放映机里。其他干员们有些期待，有些摇头苦笑，但不久后都安静的就座准备观赏。

当电影完结后，原本对这部动画片嗤之以鼻的Thermite反而变成赞誉最多的人。他不断赞赏特定的场景及配乐多么感人，尤其是片中的主角米格尔(Miguel)试图透过唱歌让他的曾祖母回想起记忆的一幕。他提起了他在高中也有墨西哥裔的同学会过亡灵节，在家里摆上祭坛纪念逝者。巴西同样也是过亡灵节的国家，因此Capitao跟Caveira显然也很喜欢这部片，尽管后者表达的方式比较隐晦，只说了「下次亡灵节时要将大家的脸都涂成骷髅的模样」。

在一片欢声笑语中，只有Jackal默不做声的离开座位，神色凝重。

而坐在他旁边的Buck，出于好奇也跟着站起来，并出于善意的问道：「Ryad，怎么了？」

「没事。」

「你也想念家人吗？」Buck露出同理的笑容，「我还挺容易想家的，每周至少都会跟我妈通一次电话。」

「你家里几个人？」Jackal反问。

「很多耶，我家是个大家庭。我蒙特利尔的老家里就有我爸妈、一个姐姐、一个弟弟、一个妹妹跟奶奶。啊，还有两只狗，分别叫Truffe（松露）跟Girolle（鸡油菇）。」Buck伸出手指数着，「算上住在其他地方的叔叔婶婶等其他亲戚的话，就更多了。」

「那还挺好的。」Jackal点头，「有这么多爱你的人在世上很幸福的事。」

Buck一时没听出对方想表达的本意，在回过神的刹那，却发现他已经走远了。

「他真是个令人火大的男人，不是吗？」这时，Caveira凑近Buck咕哝着，着实把他吓了一跳，「看着他的眼神，我都不知道是不是应该觉得『我至少还有个家，还不算这么不幸』了。」

「什么？Ryad没有...？」

「看他眼神我就知道了啦。」Caveira没好气的补充，「这类人我以前碰得还挺多的，大概感觉得出来。」

「我真迟钝！我该跟他谈谈——」Buck拍了自己的头一下，随即准备追上Jackal，但却被Caveira拉住。

「别多管闲事，」Caveira摇头，「之前听到他跟Doc谈话，说是他在做什么心理谘商。你不是心理学专业吧？那你又能帮到他什么？」

「可是我觉得——」Buck忽然察觉事情不单纯，「等等，你偷听Doc跟他说话？」

「我只是刚好经过他的办公室，就在门边听了一下而已嘛，又有什么不对！」Caveira反驳。

「不，偷听他人的私人谈话本来就——」

「你们俩，」这时，Thatcher过来重重了拍了一下他们的头，「要吵架换个别的地方去吵！我们都要休息了！」

「呃，是。」两人互相瞪了一眼，便分头回到自己房间。

Buck之后仍不愿意放弃，想再跟Jackal谈谈他到底发生了什么事。至少他知道一个需要心理谘商的人肯定是碰到了什么问题，而他没办法放着这件事不管。不过Jackal是安静的人，而且前一次的谈话也让Buck认定直接问他是个不太可行的选项。

也许可以问瞭解几乎所有队员的身心状态的Doc，但似乎这又有点怪怪的。他想了一下，将脑筋动到另一位西班牙队友Mira身上。

既然要套话，那得先准备一些好处，让对方放下警戒心。于是，他隔天利用了基地厨房里有的材料，做了些薄烤饼，并抹上从家里寄来的加拿大枫糖浆。他再煮了一壶咖啡，准备带去Mira常在那工作的工作坊，他认为这肯定能使她开心。

* * *

喜孜孜的到达工房门口之后，Buck却听到Mira跟另一位男人兴奋的谈话声。从标志性的低沉嗓音跟带有斯拉夫特色的卷舌发音，Buck认出跟Mira一起在工房里的人准是Tachanka没错。这可不是个好消息，一来有其他人在场可能会让他更难从Mira那得知他西班牙队友的情况（毕竟这有些算私事范畴），二来他一直听说俄罗斯老兵的脾气并不友善。他不禁冒了点冷汗，不过随即冷静下来，他想着，就以最平常的样子应对就好。

「嗨，各位辛苦了，」Buck开了门，并做出也许是他人生最灿烂的一张笑脸，「不介意的话，我带来了一点慰问品。」

「哦，很香甜的味道！」Mira正在桌上画设计图，听到开门声随即转头，「是薄烤饼吧？真贴心，正想著有点想吃点心呢。」

「点心？」坐在Mira对面的Tachanka也眼睛一亮，看着Buck喊道，「哦，Sebastian，是你啊！来，坐这边。」他拉了一张椅子，并示意Buck坐下。俄罗斯老兵并没有穿着厚实的阿尔法小队制服，而仅是一件天蓝色的马球衫、驼色工作裤跟黑色运动鞋。布着些许岁月痕迹的脸上还挂着一副黑框眼镜，倒有那么点书卷味儿。至于Mira，也是穿着轻便的T恤、红白色相间的nike运动外套跟牛仔裤。

Buck将咖啡跟点心放在桌上就坐下了，他还在想要怎么启齿，「所以是什么事要找我们聊？」Tachanka就等不及的问。「我们」这个词让Buck不禁遐想。这两人什么时候走这么近的？

「嗯…其实也没什么，」Buck决定不开门见山，而是先以轻松一点的话题开始。「你们觉得之前电影之夜放的片如何？」

「要我说实话？不怎样，」Tachanka叉起一片薄烤饼咬下，随即大笑着，「那个叫Ernesto的是个蠢蛋，然后那个叫Hector的又是个懦夫。要是Hector是我的话，我就直接往那臭脸上狠狠揍几拳之后走人。」

「那这样戏就没法演啦，」Mira会心一笑的答道，「不过我懂你的感觉。Hector人是太温柔了，结果导致整件事根本就是场误会。但这就是他的优点啊，后来揭晓他真实身份的那一刻我都差点要哭了。」

「我也是。」Buck点头，心里有些惊讶这对夥伴对这么一部剧情不算太深刻的动画片的意见意外的多。

「哦，那个啊，我在看到他第一张照片的那一刻就大概知道了。」Tachanka笑的更欢，也不知道他此言是属实还是纯属马后炮。

「其实还有件事...」Buck趁机切入正题，「我发现Ryad在看完这部片之后的反应很奇怪，看起来很不安，但我不知道为什么。这让我很在意。」

Mira跟Tachanka先是楞了一下，对望了一眼，然后Mira才缓缓的答道，「确实Ryad没怎么跟我说过他家里的事。有时我也会跟他说一些我爹跟他的汽车店发生的一些有趣的事，不过他都是笑着听，也没什么很奇怪的反应。」

「这样啊...」Buck继续说，「那你有听说他正在做心里谘商吗？」

「这...」Mira尴尬的苦笑着，「我就不知道了。」

「你从哪得知这消息的？」经验老道的Tachanka警觉地问着。

「Doc。」

「啧，你不会偷听过医务室的对话吧？想不到你居然是这种人。」Tachanka不屑地哼道。

「才没有！」Buck只好如实托出，「是Caveira这样跟我讲的，实际情况是怎么样，我也不清楚。」

「如果是她的话，不意外呢。」Mira肯定的答道。

「嗯嗯，没错。不对！这不是重点。」Tachanka低声说，「心理谘商的话，我记得这里有位专家叫谁来着，一时想不起来了。」

「你是说Harry？」这时另一位男性的声音从后面响起。

「对对，就是他！」Tachanka惊讶的回头，发现Glaz，他年轻的俄罗斯队友正倚在门边。「Timur，你什么时候进来的？吓到我了。」

「本来我是想来调整我的狙击镜的，看你们聊天聊得正欢，就不太好意思打扰了。」Glaz爽快的微笑着，「说到Harry，我跟Maxim刚刚才见过他。」

「他找你们俩什么事啊？」

「主要是找Kapkan谈了一下关于别斯兰的事情，」Glaz回答，「不过我也跟着去了。我跟Harry说这事件对我而言也是人生的转捩点。」

「你参军的原因就是这个对吧，」Tachanka拿起他的咖啡杯，对Glaz做出干杯的手势，「有志气的真汉子。」

「我那时也在新闻里看到，死者众多而且大半还是学生这一点...真的很令人难过。」Buck低语。

「都是年轻有为的生命，就这样未来被一群激进份子扼杀了。」Glaz摇头叹息，「但我在军中也有车臣人的同袍，都是真挚、值得信赖的伙伴。仅因为这件事就认为『车臣跟印古什人都是恐怖份子』是不对的。」

「不过Maxim能在那种混战中活下来，他也是走狗屎运。」Tachanka挑眉，带点嘲讽意味的补充道。

「他嘛，运气是不错，但我觉得他靠的主要是机智。要不然你跟他打牌怎么老是输？」Glaz咧开嘴取笑着，让老前辈少许不悦。

「说回来，Harry一般都会找什么样的人谈话？」Buck问，「看起来他好像没怎么找过我。」

「嗯。就他本身军事心理学顾问的位置，我想他会从背景里比较特别，他感兴趣的开始着手。」Glaz回答。

「那Jackal应该也有跟他谈过。」Buck点头。

「你对他为何这么有兴趣？」Glaz不解的问。

「因为他感觉不太愿意跟人相处，做什么都是一个人。像用餐的时候，我看也是坐在最靠角落的座位，不怎么跟其他人说话。」

「Ryad本性确实是比较内向一点，」Mira坦然的回答，「不过跟他搭话还是会聊的，我跟他也去过一些社交场合，他还可以这样~的露出很迷人的神容。」她装模作样的，做出了像是男性香水广告里的模特儿那样性感诱人的表情，把Tachanka逗得大笑。

「我觉得不只是内向，因为我之前看完电影，跟他聊到我家的事情，我觉得他在讲到家的话题的时候感到有点...」Buck想继续解释，却一时感到语塞。

「心结？」Glaz点出解答。

「对对，」Buck连忙点头，「我很想关心他，但我不知道从哪着手才好。」

「我想直接去问Harry可能是最快的方式了。」Glaz提出，「毕竟我们现在都是队友，互相照顾也是理所当然的。要不然我们各自的事情做完后，一起去找他？」

「意思是你们都愿意帮忙？」Buck看了一眼已经被Mira跟Tachanka「清理」得差不多的薄松饼碟子，发现Glaz也拿起了最后的一块正要享用。「唉，真不知道怎么表达感谢才好了。可能下次再多做些点心带给你们吧。」

* * *

看到四位干员一起闯进他的办公室的时候，即使是Harry这样个性淡定的人也着实的吃了一惊。「这么晚了，是有什么要紧事吗？」

「想问关于Jackal的事，」Tachanka 还没走到Harry桌前就直接开口，「因为Buck很关心他家发生什么事！」

「嗯，因为他说我『有这么多爱我的人很幸福』，我感觉他很...寂寞。」Buck补充。

「这样啊，也难怪。」Harry推了一下他的眼镜，「我是跟他私下谈论过关于这方面的话题，不过私隐的事情，没有本人同意，即使是队友请求我也不会透露。」

「即使是我也不行？」Mira疑惑，「我跟他都共事那么多年了，连他家几个人我都不知道呢。」

「每个人都有自己的界线，」Harry叹了一口气，「尊重这个界线是我的基本原则。你觉得是关心的行为，也许放在某些人身上，就是越界了也不一定。」

众人听着Harry一席话，哑口无言，反而Glaz露出神领意会的淡淡笑容，彷佛他早知道Harry会出现这种的回答一样。

「或许你们可以单纯去倾听，而不是期待对方把什么事情都对你透露出来。」Harry继续解释，「让他觉得你们可以信赖。不论队友或朋友都是这样。」

「或许我是太急切了。」Buck点头同意，「我想我应该慢慢来。」

四人跟Harry道晚安后，离开了办公室。Buck一关上门，Mira即开口提议：「我们来想看看有什么方法可以鼓励Ryad。」

「好主意。他有什么兴趣吗？」Buck问，寻思着他与西班牙人之间可能会有共通的兴趣可以一起做。

「读书吧，」Mira答，「蛮常看到他在看书的，大半是小说之类的文学著作。」

「这...」Buck抓头，他并不是个时常看书的人，正确来说大学毕业后就不怎么碰了。对他而言，打猎或木工等体力活动显然有趣的多。「难道要我送书吗？」

「要说的话，我或许有个点子。」Glaz突然开口，「这周六早上可以在宿舍区大堂找我，我有个东西想给你们看一下。」他对Buck跟Mira说。「也可以把Jackal邀过来。」

「哦，我知道是什么！」Tachanka咧嘴笑着，「不过我要卖个关子。那我们回宿舍去了，晚安啦！」他随即拉着狙击手离开，留下两人大惑不解的楞站在原地几秒之后，他们也只好互相道晚安并各自回去。


	2. Chapter 2

结果邀请Jackal的任务还是到了Buck的头上。

即使一开始Tachanka说要卖关子，后来Glaz还是寄了封讯息，说他弄了一间画室，闲暇时会在那边绘画消遣。Buck有听说Glaz业余是个画家，他确实有些好奇狙击手平时都在画些什么。

不过他为什么不自己问Jackal，偏偏是指定他去邀请呢？经过上一次有点尴尬的对话经验，他其实有点不知道该如何面对西班牙人。

或许Glaz已经揣测到他对Jackal的兴趣，才刻意这样安排吧。不论如何，他只能想办法找机会。

这晚，Buck已经躺在床上了，才忽然想起他还没给家里打电话。

他不想吵到隔壁的Frost，因此决定出房门，去多功能室里用他的笔记本电脑打网路电话回家。

他不是个擅长利用科技的人，不过有时还是会感叹科技的方便，若是在二十年前，像他这样的军人要联络家人唯一的方式就是写信或是电话。电脑网路的发明确实让通讯这件事方便很多。蒙特利尔比英国慢五小时。当他现在在半夜的时候，他家人差不多应该正在吃晚餐。

「嗨，Séb，是你呀，」Buck认出了接听的是他的妹妹，Jacqueline。「最近好吗？」

「嗯，很好，」Buck回覆，「最近还蛮平静的，一个半月前搞定西班牙那桩之后，就没啥事情了。」

「是吗，我一直都没听到消息啊。」Jacqueline 故做思索貌，「你知道，我作为政治记者，有管道得知一些内部的东西...」

「Jac，别这样。没消息才是正常的，真走漏风声就出大事了，」Buck知道对方是在开玩笑，「还是打消这个主意比较好。」

「我把其他人也叫过来，」Jacqueline将家人带到沙发前，Buck数了一下，从左到右分别是父亲Geoffrey、母亲 Béatrice、奶奶Isabella、Jacqueline、姐姐Nathalie、姐夫Fabien、弟弟Laurent跟弟媳Delphine。他们的侄子侄女总共三个（Buck没有记名字）也站在前面，当然Laurent还抱着他们的两只拉布拉多犬，Truffe跟Girolle。尽管姐姐跟弟弟都已经结婚，平时并不跟他们双亲住在一起，不过他们的住所并不远，有时间也会回老家一起吃晚餐。今天刚好就给Buck撞见那一天了。

「哦，我还有一个人要给你介绍。」Jacqueline向着镜头左前方招手，「Martin，看，这是我哥哥Sébastian。」

另一位黑色短发的男子走到萤幕中间，「哦，就是你说那位在从军的。」

「对啊，他打电话回来。」Jacqueline介绍，「这是Martin，跟我同家报社的，他是负责运动新闻。也是我男朋友。」

Buck从与他的华裔同事Frost类似的肤色及眼型，认出他可能也是个华裔。「什么时候认识的？」

「两年前，」Jacqueline笑道，「我想给你个惊喜。因为我们要结婚了。」

「哇，恭喜啊。」

「他是个诚实的人，我很喜欢，」Jacqueline继续说着，「更重要的是我们喜欢的运动相同。」

「滑雪跟冰球，」Martin答道，「不过我是在卡尔加里出生的，大学才来蒙特利尔。因此法语现在还是说得不太好。」

「已经很好了，我都听不出有口音耶。」Buck点头，「你也打冰球？完全就像是Côté家的人。」

「对啊，到大学为止都在打，只是后来有了其他规划，就没进职业队了。」

「我以前是职业冰球球员哦，而Séb和Laurent也继承了我的天赋。」Geoffrey拍着他的小儿子的肩膀并补充，「所以这已经是我们的家学了。」

「这可太好了，欢迎你成为这大家庭的一员。婚礼时间定了的话通知我，我看能不能排假回家一趟。」Buck兴奋的笑道，「啊，这样说的话，我是不是就变成唯一还未婚的了？」

「对啊，你什么时候找个对象啊？」Nathalie问，「还是说你其实是...」

「什么？我怎么不知道。」Laurent惊叫。

「Nat，这能开玩笑吗。」Jacqueline跟哥哥开解，「没事的，在我们国家两个男人结婚也很平常的了，不论Séb怎么样我们都会支持的。」

「Lau，Jac，听我把话讲完好不好。我可没有说Séb是同性恋啊。」Nathalie没好气的说，语毕，哄堂大笑。

「呃，也不是啦，我只是一直没时间找对象。」Buck有些不好意思的抓头。「不过看大家都这么幸福，看来我也得努力一下了。」

* * *

过了一会，在通话结束后，Buck发现Jackal一直在他后面看着他，也不知道他在这待了多久。

「Ryad，你一直在看着吗？吓到我了，」Buck连忙阁上电脑，望着Jackal。他只穿着轻便的T恤及短裤，手里握着一本书。

「因为睡不着，所以想出来散个步，看你对着电脑很开心的样子，忍不住就看看是什么。」

「睡不着？」Buck疑惑，「你一直都这样吗？」

Jackal点了点头，「我不想打扰到同房的，所以会出来散步，或是来多功能室读书。」

「都是读什么书？」

「多半是悬疑小说，或是哲学跟历史书籍吧。」

「读这个不会更睡不着吗？」

「我知道。」Jackal拉了张椅子坐下，「不过我就喜欢看这种用脑筋的东西，不然我心思会放到其他东西上。」

「呃，那我有没有吵到你？」Buck说着，「我跟家人讲话应该还蛮聒噪的，所以我也不敢在房间里讲。」

Jackal摇头，「我不介意。」他坐下，并把书翻开，不过看了没几页，又把头从书后面探出来。「你的家人看来对你很好。」

「嗯，他们都很热情，」Buck抓头，寻思着该如何回答才不会让对方难过。

「看得出来，」Jackal简短表明了感想后，又将头埋回书本里。

Buck原本想问问对方的家，但回想起之前其他队友跟他说过的话，刚想问的问题，又硬是吞回肚子里去。

转念一想，他决定问问对方在读什么样的书。

这本天蓝色封面的书上只写着「Ficciones」这个字，从有点破损的边缘来看，要不这本书是二手书籍，要不这本书可能在Jackal书架上有蛮多年了。

「Ryad，你在读的这本是什么样的书？」Buck问。

「博尔赫斯的短篇集。」Jackal答，「他的文笔很值得玩味，我无聊的时候经常会拿出来翻。」

「有趣吗？有趣的话我也想读。我找看看有没有法语版的。」

「有不有趣，可能要看怎么读吧。」Jackal皱眉，「他的文字只读一遍是不会懂的。至少要反覆读三次，然后从中厘清他的逻辑脉络。」

「这么难啊，」Buck面对对方严肃的反应有点惊愕，「那我可能还是算了。」

「那你一般都读些什么？」Jackal反问。

「我其实...没怎么在读书的，」Buck不好意思的答，「我只是想瞭解你多一点，希望你不要太见怪。」

「这样啊。」Jackal语气平淡的应道，便合上书并准备起身。

「等等，」Buck也跟着起身，问道「这周六早上有没有空？」

「什么事情？」Jackal回问，似乎有点不耐烦的样子。

「Glaz约我们...看他的画作。」Buck试着编出——或是从他现有的资讯给出一个看似能说服人的理由。「他希望你来。」

「他是画家吗，」Jackal若有所思的回应道，「我确实也有点好奇。」

「那么到时就在这儿见面，可以吗？」

Jackal轻轻点头，便缓步往他的房间的方向走去。

* * *

周六，Buck在约定的时间前，惯例的在餐厅享用了顿早餐。英国的面包水准不差，但他还是怀念家乡外脆内软的羊角面包，从顶端切开，里面夹着炒蛋跟乳酪，在魁北克的法式早餐就是完美的主角。

他有点好奇Jackal如果在这突然想吃家乡菜的话会怎么做。说不定他也是会烹饪的人，或是Mira可能会做给他吃也说不定。这样想着离开餐厅的他，回神间已经在多功能室里面。他比预定的时间到的早，就连Glaz都还没来，然而Jackal已经坐在沙发上等着。

「嗨，Ryad，」Buck友善的向他打了招呼，「你到的真早，」

「因为也没啥事情可以做。」Jackal跟上次见面一样抱着一本书，然而这次的不一样，比较新，米白色的封面上简单写了几个黑色的衬线英文字：「W.B.叶慈诗选」。总算是本他看的懂的东西，Buck想着，因为他在中学时上的英语文学课里，老师有带学生导读过。

「你也读叶慈？你最喜欢哪一首？」Buck坐在他旁边，询问着。

「〈催眠曲〉，」Jackal翻开一页，念着：「我爱，愿你的睡安稳香甜，在往日哺乳处找到一点......当爱底醍醐已过药效，小麀在奔跑鹿牝在跳跃......」

「听起来很...浪漫？」Buck抓头，想着他以前好像没念过这一篇。

「也许灵感确实是在他爱人身边的枕边呢喃也不一定。」Jackal叹了一口气，「很难意会到这种感觉。我连平常都睡不好。」

「那你为何喜欢这首诗。」

「人会向往自己没有的东西？开玩笑的。」Jackal板着脸，虽然是在说笑，认真的样子却看似煞有介事。「我哥曾说在我还是婴儿的时候，母亲也会在我枕边唱摇篮曲，他说我那时都睡得很香甜。不过我那时还没记事，根本不知道那时唱的是什么。」

「他没告诉你吗？」Buck从对方话语中，忽然感觉到一种奇怪的气息。

「他也记不起来那是什么歌。」Jackal淡然的回应。

这时，Buck发现Glaz正走过来，身边还跟着Sledge, Tachanka跟Kapkan。

狙击手的臂弯里夹着几捆素描纸，然后他拿起其中一张，里面是一张裸体男人的炭笔素描画像，精实的体魄肌肉线条分明，盘坐着，右手稍稍抬起，手指还夹着一根点着的烟。他双眼半闭着，貌似很悠闲的样子。

「这张画的是谁？」Jackal忍不住问。

Glaz只轻轻笑了一笑，拇指指向旁边的Kapkan。

Buck差点没有把早餐喝的咖啡喷出来。

俄罗斯猎人他还穿着厚重的Gorka战斗服，或许他原本就打算去靶场训练（即使今天是假日），然而中途被Glaz拉了过来。

或许是因为Gorka厚重粗犷的印象，Buck一直认为这群俄罗斯干员都是粗犷的大汉（虽然Tachanka确实是），因此他难以相信这匀称的体型是属于Kapkan。对方彷佛是已经读出Buck的眼神似的，怒斥他，「不许笑。」

「今天我想试着描绘不一样的对象，」Glaz说着，「所以这次想邀请你们到我住处里来。」

「说回来，你们俄罗斯人是都住在基地对面的单位吧，」Sledge问道，「我还没去过那边呢，是长得怎么样？」

「有个小客厅，」Kapkan答道，「Timur在那清出了个空间充当他的画室。」

「也就闲暇时消遣一下，」Glaz解释，「我一般都会请我那帮同袍们当模特儿，不过我想练习其他不同的人体。」

「之前你不是还跟我说『Glaz想画你，你要不要来』。」Sledge敲了Tachanka的手臂一下。

「对啊，之前去酒吧里他是画你的脸到一半，然而好像就被我打断了，」Tachanka拍着苏格兰人的肩大笑，「所以想说这次是个好机会。可以的话，要不要摆出就像那次一样的姿势，」他抬起双臂，做出了类似健身运动员的姿势。

「得了吧，是他在画还是你在画？」Sledge讪笑了一声，拍了回去。

「还有这张是什么？」Buck指着另一张素描，然而Glaz翻开的时候，他吃了一惊，「咦，是我耶？什么时候画的？」他看着纸上自己的画像：全副武装的趴在地上，托着Glaz的OTS-03狙击枪正准备射击。他的记忆唤起了当时的场景，「是两个月前测试你那新瞄准镜的时候？」

「对啊。一方面是兴趣，另一方面，我也在研究射击的不同姿势。这对狙击手而言也很重要。」

「我竟然都没发现。」Buck按着头皮苦笑着，感到在其他人的画纸上看到自己的身影是这样的奇妙。

Glaz于是带队进了他们的宿舍。四位毛子的住处出乎意外的很整洁，墙上挂着的一整面俄罗斯国旗及沙发上面坐着的，足足有一个人那么高的军服熊玩偶倒是蛮有豪迈的色彩。Glaz的画架就放在角落，前面还放着一组白色的木桌椅，桌上还放着一篮苹果。餐厅则用一个柜子隔着，他们看到Fuze正在餐桌上吃荞麦粥。

「Shuh，你还在吃早餐？」Glaz跟他打招呼。「怪不得今天早上餐厅没看到你。」

「昨天调整散射器的结构，弄了一夜。」Fuze打着呵欠，「等等我还想回去睡。」

「别，Timur今天要来拿我们当模特儿呢。」Tachanka灿笑着，揉着Fuze的肩膀。

「又跟我何干，反正也不是在画我。」Fuze冷淡的回道。

「既然你这么说，今天就让你们轮番上阵好了，」Glaz拿出了他的画具，「一个也不能少！」

「Timur，说回来这是用来练习画静物的吗？」Buck指着篮子里的苹果问。

「你也太小看Timur了吧，」Tachanka立刻拿起一颗，大口咬下，「他用不着练这个。都是拿来吃的，只是摆在这比较美观。」

「那么不多说，Seamus，来这里，」Glaz拉出椅子，「摆出一个你最习惯的姿势就行。然后要麻烦其他人离开一下，不要盯着看，不然我无法专注。」

「你们也听到他说的了，」Tachanka笑着指示其他人在客厅的沙发坐下，「没事，他很快就会画好一张的。」

然后Buck不知为何就坐在了Jackal的旁边。他一方面有点兴奋一方面又有点不安。可能也是因此，他开始注意到一些平时根本不会多想的细节。例如Jackal瘦长的脸上几乎看不到什么皱纹。印象中之前听Tachanka说过这位西班牙干员跟他是同年的，然而看着另一边俄罗斯老将布有不少岁月痕迹的脸，Buck觉得这是相当不可思议的事。不要说Tachanka，说不定他的皮肤都比年少12岁的自己要细致。然后身上散发著的香味，是香水的味道吗？作为一个户外派的男人，Buck平常自然不会碰香氛这类东西（因为有可能招蜂引蝶），再者香味，也没有什么比森林中的芬多精味道要来得好的。

抑或是魁北克人引以为傲的平民美食——肉汁起司薯条的香味。

不过确实西班牙人身上带着的那点深沉神秘的木质幽香，让Buck有些在意。

「你这香味是什么？」他忍不住问。

「Acqua di Parma 的 Colonia Oud。」Jackal讲了一个Buck听不懂的品牌，看起来是香水的名字没错了。

「很贵吗？」

「我买的时候正在特价。100毫升也不过180欧元。」

「180欧元？」Buck换算了一下。180欧元差不多就是270加元。天啊，他这辈子绝不可能去花这么多的钱，买一瓶小小的香水。更遑论原价很可能还要高得多了。

「确实这算是蛮贵的，」Jackal表示理解的表情，「你若是想要平实一点的选择，我觉得Guerlain L’Homme Ideal 还蛮适合你的。不过你要选淡香精，淡香水对你来说肯定太淡了。」

好吧，Guerlain倒是他有听过的牌子。几年前他放假时跟Jacqueline 逛了一下蒙特利尔市内的购物中心，就有经过他们的店面，卖着五颜六色的精致化妆品，并且售价也不便宜。他绝对没有想过踏进那种地方，但是如果Jackal时常去逛那类的专柜，或是去像Dior那种奢侈的精品店买了个皮包或围巾，他可能都不会感到讶异。说不定西班牙的军警人士薪资都挺高的？

「你有多少支香水？」Buck继续问。看他对这点颇有瞭解的样子，应该有不少收藏。

「现在放在我西班牙的家里的，差不多50到60瓶？」Jackal数着。「我有个柜子专门放这个。不过我也就带了最喜欢的6瓶来英国。当然出勤是不会喷，不过平时出门的话不喷点什么总觉得怪怪的。」

「我的天。」Buck咋舌，然而想起自己其实也会收集一些户外活动及野营用品——即使有些不是那么常用到。Buck想着，或许男人都会喜欢收集些特定的东西当作消遣。

「嘿，Seb, Ryad，换你们，」这时Sledge走了出来，腰上只围了一条浴巾。

「怎么光着身子？」Jackal问。

「裸体模特儿。有什么奇怪的？」Sledge不慌不忙的从Glaz那里接来了他的衣服，再穿上，「反正这里都是群男人。你难道会介意吗？」

「没错，我介意。」Jackal正经八百的答道。而周遭气氛忽然间尴尬了起来。其他这些军旅出来的兵哥们早就很习惯在公众淋浴间或宿舍寝室里互相看裸体了，久而久之也不觉得有啥好奇怪的。然而Jackal显然跟他们不是一类人。Sledge正将他的内裤拿在手上，打算直接揭开浴巾穿上去，看着客厅不对劲的气氛也停下了动作。

「要不Seamus，用我们的洗手间在里面换吧，」Glaz连忙提议，解决了这个尴尬。

当Buck跟Jackal来到Glaz的画架面前的时候，Buck脸上似乎还是对Jackal方才的言语有点不满，而Jackal也似乎坐立难安的样子。

Glaz看着把脸别过一边的西班牙人，走上前跟他搭话。

「Ryad，我想我们对你的生活习惯确实不够瞭解，吓到了你，这点我很抱歉，」Glaz以彬彬有礼的语气致歉。

「啊，不，该道歉的是我。」Ryad连忙摇手回道。

「没事，在我中学上美术课，第一次画裸体人像的课里，我也有不习惯的感觉。」Glaz耐心的解释，「不过重点是在以什么角度去看。例如古希腊的雕像跟人像，几乎全都是裸体，因为当时的艺术家认为健康的裸体是最自然的，与诸神最接近的状态。观察与描绘不同人的形体，我想也是透过另一种角度观察自我。」他拿起了画笔，「你们两个可以以喜欢的姿势站着或是坐着，如果有一点互动的话更好。」

「互动？」Buck问，「例如眼神交流那种？」

「差不多。」

他们互相对望，思考了一会，然后决定Jackal坐在椅子上，而Buck则站在背后，一只手倚靠着椅背。

前一秒还在笑着的Glaz，在拿起画笔，开始在画纸上行进的那刻，眼神立刻变得锐利起来，甚至散发出宛如在战场上一般的震摄力。

他画的速度确实很快。笔在纸上发出急速的刷刷声，中间时不时还拿起海绵刷做一点晕染。大约十五分钟后，Glaz就说他画完了，要两位起身看一下。

两人同时发现Glaz的素描将他们面部的轮廓描绘得相当准确而细致，衣服及肌肉线条的细节也掌握得很有韵味。即使对艺术外行的人也能看出这幅素描非常出色。不过明明现在是白天，室内也相当明亮，这幅素描的背景与人物的面影都表现得相当阴暗。

「我想这房子里并没有这么暗啊，怎么把背景画得一片漆黑。」Buck好奇的问。

「噢，我的眼睛好黑，」Jackal看着他在画纸上的脸，感叹道。

「你不会昨晚也没睡吧？」Buck问。他仔细看西班牙人的眼眶确实有些暗沉跟凹陷，虽然在军旅这种高压环境，这似乎也不是很引人注目的事情。

「有。两、三小时左右吧。」Jackal答道。

「根本跟没睡一样啊。」Buck摇头。

「我最多也只能睡这么多了。我本来就很浅眠。」

「Glaz那你呢？」Buck转头问。

「看情况。不过放假的时候我一般都会保证足够的睡眠。不过如果像Shuhrat那种的话，是可以连续三天左右不睡，但一睡着的话谁都叫不醒的那种。」

Buck跟Jackal对望一下，然后Jackal才缓缓的说，「我真想知道你们是怎么做到的。」

「你是说...睡觉？」Glaz疑惑。

「我有时会想，如果可以的话，连续睡个两三天多好呀。」

「你要问帮助睡眠的方法的话，」Glaz答，「可以试试薰衣草茶。有些超市会卖，也可以网购。」

「说不定会有用。」Buck转向Jackal，「要不有空上街採買時找看看。」

「还有一点，」Tachanka正跟其他人聊到一半，忽然也转向他们喊着，「少喝点咖啡！我一直不懂为什么你们这群西方人总爱把咖啡大口大口的灌进肚子里。」

「我也没喝很多吧！就早上喝一个马克杯的量。」Buck辩解。

「你这把伏特加当水喝的家伙，没资格说别人。」Kapkan瞪向他的同袍，「Doc不是提醒过很多次，控制酒精摄取。」

「一个法国佬懂什么！」Tachanka拿起杯子作势地喝了一口，回嘴道，「俄罗斯男人就是要把伏特加当水喝！」

看着这对中年男子幼稚的拌嘴，其他人都不禁笑了出来，唯独Jackal没笑。他低声说道,「Doc...我一直定期在看他。好像他桌上随时都有一杯咖啡，然后脸上黑眼圈也很重。」

众人也停下笑声转向他，「你在说什么？」Buck皱眉头问道。

「他是不是担心我的事情太多，都没时间休息了？」

根本没人知道为何Jackal会导出这种结论。其他人也是以「你想太多了」的表情轻笑着。但这时Glaz提议：「你可以亲自问他呀。我相信我们的医生也很高兴你关心他的。」

顿时笑声停止，Buck这时也鼓励他，「是啊，去找他聊聊，我陪你去，」随即起身。

「这送你们吧，」Glaz在画像上喷上一些凡尼斯之后，把它送给了两人，「反正放我这里也是占空间。」

「那就恭敬不如从命了，」Buck将画夹在臂弯里，跟着Jackal离去。


End file.
